Wall-nut Bowling
Wall-nut Bowling is the second Mini-game, available as soon as Adventure Mode reaches Level 3-2 and one of the zombies drops the present. On the iPod Touch and iPhone versions, it is available in Quick Play upon the completion of Adventure Mode for the first time. The Mini-game closely resembles level 1-5, but features a larger range of zombies, including the Buckethead Zombie, the Pole Vaulting Zombie, and the Newspaper Zombie. Overview In Wall-nut Bowling, you use Wall-nuts to attack Zombies by putting it behind the red line and sending it towards zombies. When a Wall-nut hits a zombie, it will roll away at an angle, possibly hitting more zombies. Occasionally, the conveyor belt will bring Explode-o-nuts, red Wall-nuts which will explode with the range of a Cherry Bomb when it hits a zombie. For every ricochet you get more coins: 1 silver coin on the second, 2 on the third, 3 on the fourth, a gold coin on the fifth, and so on. Icons Bowling iOS.png|iPad Icon Bowling PC.png|PC Icon Bowl.png|iOS Icon Bowling DS.png|DS Icon thumb|right|300px|Video of a well-played game of Wall-nut Bowling. Strategy While it is slightly luck-based, it is rather easy, provided you have at least one Lawn Mower left at the final wave (zombies tend to come in rows with Lawn Mowers). Also, Explode-o-nuts are very helpful for clumps of zombies. For each zombie's health, see below. * Zombie - One hit * Flag Zombie - One hit * Newspaper Zombie - Two hits, one to destroy the newspaper * Conehead Zombie - Two hits, one to destroy the traffic cone * Pole Vaulting Zombie - One hit, after jumping one approaching Wall-nut * Buckethead Zombie - Three hits, two to destroy the bucket. * Football Zombie - Four hits, only in iPod Touch glitch. * Zombie Yeti * - One hit, although still leaves the screen if not killed. The * means if you already encountered it. Trivia *In the iPod Touch version, a Football Zombie may appear. *You can plant multiple Wall-nuts in the iPad version and Xbox Live version. *In the Suburban Almanac Entry, the Wall-nut rolls just like in-game. *If a Pole Vaulting Zombie crosses the red line and you put a Wall-nut right in front of it, it will not attempt to vault the Wall-nut. *This Wall-nut Bowling Mini-game does not appear in Android version, but it's original version in Adventure Mode is playable through Quick in Wall-nut Bowling]]Play. *This and Wall-nut Bowling 2 are the only Mini-games where a defensive plant becomes offensive. *In the XBLA/PS3 version, if you open the Suburban Almanac and select the Wall-nut, it will be rolling in place, this also happens in the other versions of Wall-nut Bowling. *Though many people say that the Wall-nuts bounce in random directions, this is somewhat incorrect. **When a Wall-nut is thrown on the first row, it will always go downward. **When a Wall-nut is thrown in the 2nd row, it has 75% chance to bounce downwards while 25% chance to bounce upwards. **In the 4th row, it has 75% chance to bounce upwards and 25% chance downwards. **In the middle, it's completely random with 50-50 chance to bounce in either direction. **And in the 5th row, the Wall-nut always goes upward. **Though this chance is random, you cannot make it go the way you want it to. Gallery 309557 284468194903494 100000209483337 1413289 6877984 n.jpg|Wall-nut Bowling with all Explode-o-nuts in the conveyer belt. RollingExplodeONut.jpg|Explode-o-nut rolling on the ground Wall-nut roll on ground.jpg|Wall-nut rolling on the ground Explode-o-nut.jpg|Explode-o-nut's Seed Packet wallnutbowling1.png|Wall-nut Bowling with 4 zombies and 2 Wall-nuts Wall-nutBowlingDS.png|Wall-nut Bowling in the DS version Explode-o-nutSeed.png|Explode-o-nut Seed Packet in the DS version Explode-o-nutDS.png|An Explode-o-nut rolling in the DS version See also *How to play more games with Wall-nut Bowling *Explode-o-nut *Roll Some Heads Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Day Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games